Spock, Messiah!
| author =Theodore R. Cogswell & Charles A. Spano Jr. | editor = | publisher =Bantam Books | format =Paperback | published =September 1976 | reprint =1977, 1984 & 1994 | pages =182 | ISBN =ISBN 0-553-10159-5 (1976); ISBN 0-552-10281-4 (1977 & 1984 Corgi reprints); ISBN 0-553-24674-7 (1984 & 1994 Bantam reprints) | date =2269 | stardate =6720.8 |}} Spock, Messiah! is a 1976 Star Trek: The Original Series novel by Theodore R. Cogswell & Charles A. Spano Jr.. It was the second original Star Trek novel published by Bantam Books, and the third book in their line of original Star Trek fiction (following the short story anthology ). Solicitation ;From the back cover of the 1976 edition :A boldly different Star Trek experience :''A defective mind link turns the logical Mr. Spock into a fiery revolutionary who sets out to convert the planet Kryos with fire, sword and a forbidden philosophy. Captain Kirk and the ''Enterprise crew must summon all their skill and cunning in a race against time on a hostile planet. Can they destroy the fiendish mind that holds Spock captive before it destroys them? Summary The is conducting operations using the planet Kyros to test a new device. This telescan cephalic implant gives the Starfleet officers complete access to the knowledge and instincts of pre-scanned and selected members of the local populace. The local hill people have a taboo against showing their faces in public, much the way it was taboo for a woman to go topless in public "two hundred years ago". Evidently, this is now considered quite normal by Federation standards. It is soon realized that there is something wrong when Ensign Sara George becomes a trampy sex-pot. This is uncharacteristic of George, as she normally is one of the few women in Startleet who still hold to the anachronistic idea that sexual harassment in the workplace is a bad thing. It is soon realized that much more is amiss when Spock refuses to return to the ship and declares himself to be the Messiah. Spock holds the ship hostage by threatening to destroy the much needed trilithium modulator crystals. Upon further investigation, it is discovered that Spock's alternate personality was brought about by his mental connection with a local fanatic named Chag Gara. Psychologically, Chag appears to be a mentally disturbed fanatic with low intelligence and an inability to order his thoughts. When the computer is asked for historical examples matching this profile, Mohammed, creator of Islam is suggested as a match. Stur and Nerid are also offered as examples of this personality type. A radiation surge in surrounding space highlights the necessity of the Enterprise's departure from the local area. The ship cannot leave without those crystals that Spock made off with, so a landing party is arranged. George is discovered to have been the reason Spock's implant was a fault, but after her own is repaired, she was selected for the landing party in case any seduction of the locals becomes necessary. When the Messiah recognizes George, he takes flight for other parts of town with his supporters. The landing party tracks him to his hovel, only to find that Spock and Chag have both changed living accommodations. Here, James T. Kirk befriends a local drunkard named Ker Kaseme. They quickly learn that Ker was a physician until his license was revoked due to his inappropriate sexual relations with young girls. James T. Kirk determines that the best way to track Spock without violating the Prime Directive is to forge local currency to bribe the medical board into re-instating Ker as a doctor. They then use forged funds to rent Ker an office building from which he can resume his practice as they collect data. References Characters :Alt • Tram Bir • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • • Dobshansky • Elkins • Chag Gara • Sara George • Greth • Helman • Jenkins • Ker Kaseme • James T. Kirk • Ed Leslie • Jabilo M'Benga • Leonard McCoy • Peters • Pulaski • Rogers • Montgomery Scott • Shaffer • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Vitali Starships and vehicles : Locations : • Epsilon Ionis • Kyr • Kyros Alpha Mensa V Races and cultures :Human • Kyrosian • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Other references :afterbliss • Anabasis • anabolic protoplaser • Androsian • Canopian brandy • neelot • Richter Cultural Scale • telescan implant • vris Appendices Related stories Timeline | after=The Price of the Phoenix |}} Publication history *'1976, September' - Published by Bantam Books *'1977' - Reprinted by Corgi Books *'1984' - Reprinted by Corgi Books *'1984, October' - Reprinted by Bantam Books *'1994, October' - Reprinted by Bantam Books External link * Category:TOS novels